Conventionally, display devices which acquire information from a plurality of ship instruments and display the information are known. JP2013-079813A discloses a display device of such a kind.
The display device of JP2013-079813A (a touch panel device) receives detection results from a fish finder and a radar antenna and displays the detection results (e.g., radar image). A user can grasp a situation in the vicinity of a ship concerned by referring to the display device.
Further, JP2012-112674A discloses an art of increasing the number of times that a radio wave is transmitted within a predetermined angular range. The angular range is specified by using a user-interface while checking a display unit of a radar apparatus. Thus, the resolution can suitably be increased while preventing an increase in data amount.
Incidentally, the display device such as the one in JP2013-079813A is fixed to a position in a location where the ship is steered (e.g., the bridge, the command room of the ship). Therefore, the user needs to stay in front of the display device to perform an instruction to the radar apparatus, etc. Since the user may take a break, go fishing, etc., at a different location, he/she needs to move to the front of the display device to perform an instruction to the radar apparatus every time. Therefore, it is troublesome for the user and difficult to perform an instruction smoothly.
Moreover, the user generally confirms the situation in the vicinity of the ship concerned visually in addition to the radar image displayed on the display device. Therefore, in a case of increasing the number of times of the radio wave transmissions only for the predetermined angular range based on information confirmed visually, the user needs to grasp the correspondence between an actual azimuth and an azimuth on the display device, and thus, it is difficult to smoothly specify the predetermined angular range.
Furthermore, also in a case where a single detection only covers a predetermined range and the entire vicinity is detected by rotating an antenna (e.g., a case of using a search light sonar), it is difficult to specify a direction of the radar apparatus, etc., (sensor) based on the information visually confirmed.